Such a drive system is known from practice and may, for instance, be used when the rearview mirror support has been placed in a position which is difficult to reach for the driver, or when it is desired to automatically adjust the rearview mirror support when the driver's seat is adjusted.
The known drive system comprises a central support provided with two electric motors, which is received between the mirror base, with which the rearview mirror support is attached to the roof or to the windscreen of the vehicle, and the mirror support plate, to which a mirror glass is attached. A disadvantage of this system is that it is relatively expensive and complex, and that it comprises relatively many components, a large part of which are specific to the drive system.
The invention contemplates a drive system, in particular for driven angular adjustment of a rearview mirror support of a motor vehicle which can be designed so as to be simpler and less expensive, while maintaining the advantages. In particular, the invention contemplates a drive system in which a lower number of application-specific parts can be used and whose structure can more easily be varied.